Those Uncliché High school Romances
by PieLover139
Summary: Lucy's heart is breaking. Yukino's stuck in an unfortunate love triangle. Juvia is suffering from a one-sided crush. Levy's being bullied by the guy she likes. Wendy still hasn't said a word to the one she admires. And Erza is getting neglected by Jellal. High school romances couldn't get any tougher. NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, RoWen, JeRza. Implied BixAnna and LaMi. YukinoXSting/Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Fairy Tail fic. Rated T for swearing. It's Gajeel's fault. *Mumbles* That big buffoon...**

**-Somewhere in Fiore-**

**Gajeel:*Sneezes twice* Somebody must be talkin' shit about me.**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to my lovely cousins:  
**

**• Asim**

**• Ishan**

**• Riaz**

**• And Onii-Chan**

**So yeah, this completely rubbish story is dedicated to you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, all my ships (especially NaLu) would have 364,739,148 babies.**

* * *

Ring! Ring!

Natsu groaned at the sound of his phone ringing.

Ring! Ring!

The noise was torturous, as it deprived him of his precious sleep.

He reached out for the dastardly device.

"What?!" He growled into the speaker.

"You're late for school, ya fucker," a voice said, equally as vicious.

"No, I'm not, Metal freak. My alarm clock says it's six thirty. Go bug Ice Princess," he said, snuggling into his pillow.

"Hate to burst your bubble - actually, I don't - but it's eight twenty-five."

Natsu hit his alarm clock, sure enough, the clock said 8.25am.

"Shit! Metal face, I'm gonna be late!"

Gajeel sighed. "That's what I've been tryin' to tell you, Pans—" The pinkette ended the call, before the mahogany eyed boy could finish.

"Crap! Where are my pants?!" He screamed to the ceiling. "I'm starting to sound like Ice-Pick," he muttered to himself.

...

Lucy hopped into the 7 seater jeep. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Lu-chan," Levy greeted.

"Hello, Lucy-San," Juvia and Wendy said, politely.

"Good morning, Lucy," Erza acknowledged the blonde.

"Hey, Lucy," Lisanna smiled.

"Heya, Lucy," Yukino finally said. "Ready to go, girls?"

"Yeah!" They all replied, in unison.

...

On the way there Lisanna turned to the resident blonde. "Let's talk, your eldest brother and my sister."

"Okay... You guys can't tell anyone. This is the jeep of trust," they 6 others nodded to Lucy. "Well... I think he's gonna propose!"

They all squealed, including Yukino, who had to swerve her way from an incoming truck.

"No way!" Levy shrieked.

"Yes way! Mama thought he was crazy, when she caught him practicing to his desk chair!"

"Yay! We'll be sorta related!" Lisanna announced.

"Yeah! And Yukino and I will be related," Lucy said.

"How so?" Erza asked.

"Because she's going to have the torture of being married to one of my many elder brothers," Lucy answered. "Sting-Nii to be exact."

"What?!" The now blushing Yukino burst out. "What about you and Wendy? You're getting married to Natsu, so you'll be related!"

"Yeah... Not happening."

"Erza's gonna be related to Siegrain," Levy teased.

"And so is Juvia-San and Lucy-San. Because of Gray-San," Wendy pointed out. "Gomenasai."

"Well, Juvia thinks that Bixlow-San will be related to Mira-San."

"Eh?" Lisanna was shocked.

"Levy's going to be related to Wendy, because Levy's getting married to Wendy's cousin, Gajeel," Erza stated.

"It's not like that—" Levy started.

"Yeah, yeah, Levy-chan," Lucy interrupted the petit bluenette, sticking her hand in her (Levy's) face. "Wendy and I are so going to related."

"Has Lucy-San finally accepted that she is going to marry Natsu-San?" Juvia said, hopefully.

"Far from it, Juvia," The tomato-resembling Lucy replied. "Wendy's getting married to my cousin. Y'know, little Romeo-kun~" she sang.

Now, you're probably wondering how Lucy's related to all these guys, ne? Well, I'll explain.

Lucy's father's side was normal. But, Layla Heartfillia's side was very confusing. (Not really).

See, Layla's father is Makerov Dreyar, was also father of Ivan Dreyar.

Ivan had Laxus and abused him and his wife (Ivan's wife not Laxus').

Once the assaults became far too gory, Laxus phoned Layla. Unfortunately, Layla only made it there in time to save Laxus, it was too late for his mother. And the blonde beauty took full custody if the boy, because Ivan was being held in prison.

Layla gave birth to Lucy. After this, she adopted Sting Eucliffe, who was attached to the hip with a boy named Rogue Cheney, so she brought him in, too. When this was done she adopted Gray Fullbuster.

When Lucy was 11, Jude died, leaving Layla to look after the children by herself.

Makerov adopted Macao Conbolt, who had Romeo Conbolt. And they came along to help them.

Anyways, back to the story.

"But, Lucy-San," Wendy whispered to her, a rosy hue to her cheeks, "I haven't ever said a word to Romeo-kun."

"Too bad you're getting married," Lucy said, stubbornly.

"I think she's PMSing," Levy said.

"If you value your life, I suggest you agree," Lisanna giggled.

"S'your stop, Lisanna," Yukino told the silver haired model's sister, who jumped out.

They carpooled with Lisanna, because her school 'Edolas Academy' was a few streets away from their school 'Magnolia high' and on the way there.

They noticed that Erza was looking a little lost.

"Is Erza-San okay?" Juvia questioned the redhead.

"Yes, I'm fine, Juvia. Just... Thinking," the girl was not lying, she was in fact thinking about Jellal.

"We're here," Yukino declared. "And I found the perfect parking spot."

Just then, a black 8 seater BMW swooped in and snagged the perfect parking spot.

Lucy recognised that car and number plate.

I mean, who didn't know the number plate? Considering it was '5T1NG R0CK5'.

Lucy dialled a number into her phone, then held it onto her ear.

"Sting-Nii...?" She said, sickeningly sweet. "You understand that once you come home you are going to die?" She paused. "Well, then, bye!" She said the last bit cheerfully.

Yukino smirked. '_Poor Sting_.' She found a decent parking space and they all filed out of the jeep.

The 6 girls stared at the massive building before them.

"Welcome back to Maggie high," Lucy announced.

* * *

**Yay! You made it to the ending Author's Notes! You finished the 1st chappie!**

**You get to decide who Yukino's paired up with: Sting or Rogue. **

**Leave your answer in the reviews please!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

**Have you read Adherence by ToxiNeena?**

**Of course you have, it's amazing!**

**I'd like to say thanks to ****NATHANO**** for being the first reviewer of this piece of trash I call a fanfiction.**

**One more thing: Once I read back through my work, I noticed that it kinda looked like it was edging towards StingXYukino.**

**Don't worry RogueXYukino fans, I'm letting the reviewers decide.**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

* * *

Erza sauntered out of homeroom*, (it was a mixed one with all ages of the school) followed by her 5 friends.

"What does everybody have first?" Levy asked.

"Juvia has history," Juvia answered.

"History," Yukino said, simply.

"I have history," Erza declared.

"Well, I know I'm a year younger than you, but I have English," Wendy spoke in a hushed tone.

"High-five, Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed, with her hand up.

Wendy replied to the gesture, by lifting her palm and gently grazing it against Lucy's.

Lucy sweatdropped at the response.

"Sorry, Lu-chan, but I've got history," Levy vocalised, apologetically.

"S'fine, Levy-chan. You guys have fun! C'mon, Wendy, I'll walk you to class," the blonde offered.

"Oh, I'm fine, Lucy-San. There's no need—" the little bluenette was interrupted, by the elder girl.

"I was in your class last year, I know where to go."

...

"Thank you. Thank you, Lucy-San," Wendy expressed her gratitude, profusely. "Arigatougasaimasu. Thank you, Lucy-San." (A/N: Arigatou-ga-sy-ma-soo).

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Lucy-San?"

"Could you get rid of the honorific?"

"Anything for you, Lucy-s—" Wendy stopped herself, then she grinned, waving at Lucy.

"Bye," Lucy found herself smiling back.

Wendy walked into the classroom, the door shutting behind her.

She sighed, plopping her bag next to her, and seating herself.

A boy with dark indigo hair sat next to her, then it hit her.

"Romeo-kun..." She breathed.

He turned both ways, to see who said his name. "Must have been the wind," he shrugged.

And for the rest of the lesson Wendy sulked.

...

Lucy placed herself on a desk that held two people, at the back.

Of course, being the smart girl she is, Lucy excelled at English and literature, though, today, it was as if her brain had switched off.

She yawned, cutely. It was probably a result of the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before.

"You tired?" The person sitting next to her inquired.

She jumped. "You scared me there," she turned around and saw a boy with pink hair.

"Hi, I'm Natsu," he gave a fanged smile.

"L-Lucy," she squeaked, before yawning again.

She hadn't really, spoken to Natsu, but her friends assumed he fancied the poor boy.

"You're weird, Luce," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulder, causing her to blush.

She glared at him, "No, I'm tired, Baka."

"Why are you tired, Luce?"

"Because I didn't have much sleep last night."

"What were you doing?"

"Helping Mama."

"With what?"

"Making mine, my brothers and cousin's lunches."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be useful."

"You have brothers?"

"4 older ones and a little cousin brother," he was starting to get annoying.

"I have a cat, Luce."

"Yes. I know that. Wendy told me."

"You know Wendy, Luce?"

"Yes I do. And what's with 'Luce'?"

"It's a name only I can call you. Because we're best friends!" He exclaimed, happily.

"No. Levy-chan's my best friend."

"Oh," he paused. "I'll be your second best friend, then."

"I—"

"One more thing, Luce," he said, ignoring her.

"What?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Who's 'Mama'?" He inquired, dumbly.

"That's it!" She was about to lunge at him when...

"Yes, Miss Heartfillia. Do you have something to add to the lesson?" Mr Justine cross-examined, dryly.

"No, Sir," she peeped, a heavy blush dusting her use-to-be pale cheeks.

She glowered at the oblivious boy sitting next to her.

What a lesson...

...

Erza peeked behind her.

The blue haired boy with a red tattoo she had a close acquaintanceship with (and feelings for, but he didn't need to know that) was behind her.

It was odd.

He sat there staring at her, however not uttering a single word.

It hurt more than it should have.

She exhaled, loudly, well loud enough for Levy to turn her head and mouth 'you okay?', to her.

Erza nodded stiffly, quickly facing forward.

Once the class was over, Erza tried to find Jellal, but not in vain.

"Jellal, wh—" she started.

"Excuse me," he brushed past her.

She stared at his fading figure, a frown adorning her pretty face.

Yukino and Levy approached her.

The petit bookworm placed a supporting hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You wanna tell us?"

"I will tell at lunch, when we are all together," she said, composing herself.

The three walked off.

Juvia staggered after, hands clasped together, all but swooning. "Gray-Sama sat next to Juvia," she squealed.

* * *

***Homeroom's the American word for 'tutor group', right? I'm not American.**

**Anyhoo, the next chapter's going to be the other half of the day - I'm too lazy to write it :(**

**I find Erza really hard to write.**

**I might change the title. **

**Any suggestions?**

**Seriously, Sting or Rogue?**

**I mean, I like compilents, but can I get an opinion, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooooooo...**

**I'd just like to say sorry for my A/N last chapter, I must have sounded so rude.**

**I'd also, like to thank all of you who have took some time to read this story and thanks some more if you've took some time to leave a review, favourite or follow this story.**

**I wrote this chapter when I stayed up in the middle of the night because I'm still recovering from 'The Conjuring'.**

**Disclaimer: It's been disclaimed.**

**I have a MiraFreed shippers A/N at the end.**

* * *

The 6 girls approached their usual lunch table, all from different directions and dropping themselves onto their chairs.

"Juvia has news for minna-san," Juvia announced.

"What is it, Juvia-San?" Wendy asked.

"Juvia has a job at Heart Kreuz!" She squealed, the news prompting the others to mimic her.

That's great news, Juvia," Lucy congratulated her. "When do you start?" '_I feel like I'm forgetting to tell her something.'_

"Today!" The tallest bluenette jumped.

"Erza, what happened between you and Jellal today?" Levy asked the redhead.

"He's been acting strange, lately," she started. "Just before school started he was talking to me and..."

"And...?" Yukino pressed.

"And now, he's ignoring me," the scarlet haired beauty ended. "Well, he's been staring at me, but not talking," she added.

"Oh," the rest chorused.

"Boys, are idiots," Yukino comforted.

"Speaking about idiotic boys," Lucy said. "Guess who I'm stuck next to in English?"

"Who, Lucy-San?" Juvia questioned.

"Natsu."

the remaining (sans Erza and Wendy, the former smiled approvingly, whilst the latter threw a sympathetic look) shrieked.

"I knew you two were meant for each other," Levy told her, hands clasped together and pressed to her left cheek.

"Lucy-San is no longer Juvia's love rival!" Juvia cheered.

"Eww... Juvia, that's so wrong! He's my brother and it's not like Natsu and I are dating," Lucy grimaced.

"Lucy-San could have a brother complex," Juvia waved it off, not noticing Lucy's disgusted expression.

Erza, Wendy, Yukino, Juvia and Lucy (who finally recovered) opened their brown paper lunch bags, revealing their food.

"I'm buying my lunch today," Levy informed them, declining the sandwich Wendy offered.

She rummaged through her bag, "I left my money in my locker," she exhaled, leaving to retrieve her money.

...

"Here it is!" Levy held her sandwich bag of coins in triumph, then proceeded to slam her locker shut.

She skipped along, humming an upbeat tune.

The girl bumped into something large, stationary and hard, that she thought was a wall.

What made her cease to think this, was when the 'wall' thruster her to the ground, saying, may I quote, "Watch where you're going, bitch." (A/N: I now must wash my tongue, considering I don't swear and my onii-chan is stalking my account).

The smaller being fell on her rump and shrilled, "Hey!"

She observed him.

Gajeel Redfox, the resident bully and her crush, whom she just waved money in front of.

"WHAT?!" He clamoured, eyes turning a deeper red. "Did you just talk back to me?!"

"G-Gajeel, I'm s-s-sorry..." She whimpered.

He grabbed her wrist, heaving her up. "Big mistake, shrimp," her growled.

...

"LEVY-CHAN, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Lucy screamed at the petit girl, in the infirmary.

"I thell d-down the thtairth and I hit the cleaner'th b-bucket," she quivered at the blonde, holding an ice pack on her abused nose. (Translation: I fell down the stairs and hit the cleaner's bucket).

Erza, Wendy and Lucy looked skeptical, but let it slide.

"Thank you, Porlyusica-San," Levy thanked the school nurse. "Please may I leave? I'm feeling much better, now," she asked, trying to get up.

Erza pushed her down. "You have a twisted ankle, broken nose and a colossal bruise all around your wrist. You are not moving without a wheelchair."

"She is correct. Now, is your nose numb?" The pink haired woman asked.

Levy nodded and took off the ice pack, uncovering her swollen nose.

"I'll count," Porlyusica told the abused girl.

"1..."

Levy closed her hazel eyes.

"2..."

She braced herself.

CRACK!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What happened to three?!" the bookworm winced, then pouted.

Porlusica smirked, before handing her a mirror, "You're lucky I helped you, filthy human."

Levy observed her nose and wriggled it, slightly.

Her eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Note to self: don't strain my nose?" Lucy offered from beside her.

"I found it!" Erza declared, holding up a foldable wheelchair that she was scavenging for.

Levy smiled her adorable smile (albeit her nose was bruised up), whilst carefully sitting on the mobile chair, "Thank you, Erza."

"My pleasure, Levy. Now, let's get to the car - Yukino's waiting for us."

"And Juvia?" The, currently, tallest bluenette cross-examined.

"She had to leave, to get to her job," Wendy answered, helpfully.

Levy nodded, understanding.

"Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, pushing Levy's wheelchair.

...

Yukino leaned on her army green jeep, waiting for her friends.

They had told her to bring the jeep in front of the school building, so it was easier to bring out Levy.

Her eyes lazily swept around her surroundings.

_'Where could they be?'_ she thought, impaitiently.

The school doors opened, Yukino first thought it was her friends, but the green baseball jackets most of them wore said otherwise.

The blond, who Yukino recognized as Sting, caught her eye, then ran up to her.

"Hi. I know this is sudden 'n' all and that you're my baby sister's friend and you don't have to—"

Yukino cut off his rambling, "and...?"

"Willyougooutwithme!" he squeaked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He sighed, "Will... You... go... out... with... me..." he said slowly.

"Uh... Well—"

This time _he_ cut _her _off, "Thanks! Bye!"

"Eh?" Yukino was confused.

Once the other jocks came out, a new one stumbled behind them, who also walked up to Yukino.

Rogue Cheney it was.

He stood there amd stared at her.

"Ya lost?" She asked, rudely.

"No. Will you go out with me?" he bluntly asked.

"Sor—"

"Good," then he walked off.

And that was just the begining of her confusing life.

...

Juvia looked up at the large shop in front of her.

"Juvia can do this," she encouraged herself.

she walked up to the man at the counter.

"Excuse Juvia, but where is the maneger-san?"

The man turned around.

Juvia gasped, "Gray-sama."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**I'm so sorry to MiraFreed fans, but this is LaMi (it says it in the summary).**

**But, to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna post a MiraFreed oneshot.**

**I just don't know when.**

**check out my profile for notifications!**

**Sting or Rogue?**

**And also, sorry that Yukino and Juvia's sections were so short.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, minna-san!**

**I'm back!**

**Okay, before I start ranting, I'd like to tell you that if you'd like to see when I'm updating, go onto my bio and I have a sub heading saying: 'story notifications.'**

**You're smart people, you tell me what comes next.**

**I am now going to tell you something that will probably lead to flames…**

**This is an OVA.**

**Yeah, I know, I hate it when authors do that, they make you wait so long, then they give you a stupid OVA.**

**I'm sorry. I've got writer's block. **

**So for this, pretend nothing before happened and everyone's just friends, please.**

**I'm so sorry…**

**Warning: characters will be very, **_**very **_**OOC**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it.**

* * *

OVA 1: Lazy Day

"Ah… Saturday," Lucy sighed in content, as she got up from bed.

The blonde walked into her bathroom, which was attached to her room.

Yes, her father was dead, but her parents only married to enlarge, their already massive companies, so it was a long time 'till her family was broke.

"Lucy, breakfast is ready," Gray said through her door.

"Okay, Nii-San. I'll come down," she hollered back.

Lucy didn't bother getting dressed out of Laxus' T-Shirt (each of her brothers had given her one of theirs, as a _very _late birthday present) and baggy joggers, after all she was having a lazy day.

She ran down the spiral staircase, she was rather hungry and she could smell her wonderful mother's cooking.

Once she had made her way to the table, she plopped herself in-between Rogue and Macao.

"Morning, Oji-san. Morning, Rogue-Nii."

"Morning, Lucy," Macao said to his niece. "Layla, whatever your cookin' smells good."

Layla giggled, "Thanks, Onii-Chan."

…

After Layla had set the sunny side ups on the table, she told her children and nephews:

"Today, Onii-Chan; Grandeeney; Igneel; Kagura; Simon…" she continued to list the names of their friends (the children's friend's) parents or guardians. "… and I, are all visiting your school, for a meeting with the principle."?

"Couldn't you just talk to Jii-Chan here?" Gray inquired.

"Your grandfather would like to have us at school," Macao told him. He turned to the eldest. "Laxus, you're in charge."

Laxus gave a simple nod, before digging into his bacon.

"And I'll be inviting your friends to come over, as well," Layla informed them, which got a silent cheer from the lot.

…

"Wendy, look after your elder brother," Grandeeney told her daughter.

"Okay," the younger bluenette nodded, getting out the car.

"Ma…" Natsu whined.

Igneel gave a deep chuckle, "Now, now, Natsu, listen to your mother."

"Whatever, dad," Natsu grumbled, bum-shuffling out the car.

Natsu and Wendy walked up to the door.

"Ice-Pick's got some big-ass house," Natsu mumbled before pressing the doorbell.

Rogue opened the door.

As a sign to come in, Rogue threw his head to the side (A/N: not actually), so the siblings followed his head's direction.

In the living room, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel and Sting were in some form of huddle, head-butting each other, all wearing scowls on their faces.

Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting on the couch, reading with Levy; Erza was having a nice chat with Jellal – and if you looked closely, you could see a hint of pink dusting the blue-haired boy's cheeks; Romeo was reading a sports magazine; Yukino and Lisanna were watching TV; Juvia was swooning over Gray murmuring 'Gray-Sama…' and Elfman was screaming about men.

"Uh… Coach Strauss? Why are y-"

Natsu was cut off by Lucy lunging on him and covering his mouth. "Shhh… don't ask him why he's here. He'll start yelling even louder," she hissed.

Gray, Sting, Laxus and Rogue's snapped up to look at Natsu and Lucy.

"Noooo! Don't touch our little baby Lucy!" Laxus screamed out. (A/N: OOCness starts here).

Natsu grinned. "Alright, I won't lay a finger on her if you don't harm my little Wendy," he snatched Wendy from her position on the couch and cradled her like a new-born.

"Deal! Deal!" Sting declared, dramatically.

"Taking care of your younger sisters is a man!" Elfman exclaimed, grabbing Lisanna.

"Oi, Salamander! I don't have a sister, pass the kid over!" Gajeel demanded to his cousin.

"Never!"

"I know!" Gray said. "Let's play house!"

"Yeah!" Sting squealed.

"I wanna be the mommy!" Gajeel jumped up and down, shaking the house.

"Ew! I'd feel bad for your child," Laxus said, immaturely.

"Let's all be the mommy!" Rogue suggested.

"Yeah!" the rest agreed.

"Come on, Baby Lucy. Drink the milk," Gray cooed to Lucy, vainly trying to stuff a bottle down her throat. Evidently, he had started before them.

"come, guys, everyone choose a baby!" Sting directed grabbing Yukino.

Natsu held onto Wendy; Elfman to Lisanna.

Gajeel looked left and right, before shrugging and hauling Levy onto his shoulder, rubbing her back and cooing in attempt to get her to sleep.

Jellal pulled Erza onto his lap, then grabbed Lucy's book and read it to her.

Laxus clutched Romeo and ran into the kitchen, to tell Virgo to make a concoction of whatever vegetables she could find.

The reply he got was: "Yes, Mater Laxus. Now, may I receive my punishment."

To which he said: "No, but could you hurry up. My baby's hungry."

This, of course, left a dumbfounded maid.

"Did I miss his and Mistress Mirajane's wedding?"

And finally, due to the fact that Yukino was taken, Rogue clasped Juvia and started cooing to her.

One thing was for sure, their children's lives were gonna be hell.

…

Everyone was peacefully asleep (sans Lucy).

Somehow, Lucy had managed to end up being babied by Natsu. This was very embarrassing to the blonde of course.

Juvia ended up with Gray.

Wendy with Romeo.

Lisanna and Yukino hid under the coffee table.

Laxus and Elfman started looking after each other.

Rogue and Sting had a similar outcome to their brother and coach.

Jellal and Erza stayed together.

And so did Levy and Gajeel.

'_So much for my lazy day…' _Lucy thought, absolutely exhausted. Then began to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Extra:**

"Let's hope they're all in one peace."

"Of course they are, Grandeeney."

"Sorry, Igneel. But, I agree with Grandeeney-Chan."

"Why wouldn't you Layla."

"You're just jealous, Onii-Chan. That I like Grandeeney-Chan more than I like you."

*All walk into living room*

"Such a shame the rest couldn't see how they ended up…"

"It's so cute!"

"Isn't it just, Layla-Chan!"

"This is perfect blackmail!"

*Takes pictures*

"Igneel!"

"What?"

*Igneel prepares to get hit*

"Send me those!"

* * *

**The end bit is probably confusing.**

**This is the talking order:**

**Grandeeney**

**Igneel**

**Layla**

**Macao**

**Layla**

**Macao**

**Layla**

**Grandeeney**

**Igneel**

**Layla & Grandeeney**

**Igneel**

**Layla & Grandeeney**

**NOTE: **

**LAYLA AND MACAO ARE **_**NOT,**_** I REPEAT, ARE **_**NOT **_**A COUPLE! THEY ARE SIBLINGS. BUT, MACAO IS ADOPTED.**

**I'm really sorry for the late and stupid OVA update…**

**Bye!**

**Happy's coming in later chapters, so he won't be doing the A/Ns with me!**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
